mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (CS2)
This timeline lists a rough approximation of events that have occurred since the beginning of the Revolution of the Old Kingdom and start of the Third Age in City-States 2. The Second Age 786, Winter - With the execution by King Philippe VII by the revolutionary forces of Aristide Gervaise, the Revolution is incited in Tives. Maximilien Avolaire, the foremost general in the now-deceased ruler's armies, defects to the Tivesran Revolutionaries under Aristide. Meanwhile, the Royal Armies mobilize to face down the numerous rebellions. The Third Age Year 1 1, Late Winter - Newly born from the ashes of the fallen kingdom, new regimes start to emerge and fight against the loyalist armies. Some, such as the Verren Republic, send proclamations of freedom and encouragement around the land. 1, Early Spring - Tivesran Revolutionary Forces, under the brilliant general Maximilien Avolaire, face off and defeat the Tenth and Seventeenth Loyalist Armies. Several cities are captured and defect to the rebels. 1, Late Spring - The Tivesran army moves back to Tives to defeat a loyalist army in the Battle of Lemelin. Many more cities are captured by the rebels. 1, Early Summer - The spirit of the revolution continues to spread. Tivesra and Allerzeit square off over the central channel island, and ownership is passed to the latter. The Verren Republic sends off ships in the direction of the Royal Eastlands (which later defect to them) as well as Eus Vandalas. The Wesserian Federation captures Venden as well, eventually leading to their demise. Colonel Émile Maheu, head of the heroic Tivesran militia is tragically killed by his subordinates under orders from the tyrannical Aristide. The constitution of the State of Allerzeit is published, delineating the rights of man and bear. Maximilien Avolaire wins the Battle of Rhein, capturing Rhein and crushing the final Loyalist army in the region. 1, Late Summer - All remaining cities defect from the Old Kingdom's hold. Wrinnish armies launch an attack on Wesserian forces, being the first rebel-rebel battle of the Revolution. Eus Vandalas, meanwhile, is blockaded by the navy of An tAontas, as the Sultan of Andarassia readies his significantly larger armies. Charles Lochet, husband of Adrienne Avolaire Lochet, is executed in the capital under orders from Aristide. Allerzeit outlaws public executions and other harsh punishments. The rulers of the Verren Republic discuss the politics of fear and of Aristide. King Enrique I of the Crown of Aregoi is usurped by Richard I MacClaedemenh, pirate (king). 1, Early Autumn - Wrinnish armies take Lemain-Zurih, while the First Army of the Wesserian Federation retreats to Lucern. The Tivesran First Army under Avolaire attacks Berna, having dispersed Rhein's forces. The blockade of Eus Vandalas is lifted, and the Verren army flees as the Sultan of Andarassia retakes the city. The last remaining loyalist army struggles against a two-pronged attack by Daridese forces. The Wesserian Federation objects to the intrusion as the Palaver Kingdom parties through the post-revolution peace. Allerzeit decides to become isolationist. 1, Late Autumn - The Battle of Lucern is fought between The Free Kingdom of Wrin and the Wesserian Federation, resulting in the annexation of Wesseria. Maximilien stages a coup d'etat on Aristide, who by that time had become a symbol of terror - much to the joy of Tivesran citizens. Fort Typhos of the Verren Republic is built. 1, Early Winter - The Revolution of One Year ends. The leaders of the Wesserian Federation flee to the northern isles as hostilities between Daridan and An tAontas break out in the south. Otherwise, peace finally falls uneasily across the land. Year 2 2, Late Winter - The Crown of Aregoi, battered by loyalist and barbarian forces and about to be conquered by An tAontas, flees to the sea with the pirate king, Richard I MacClaedemenh. The Archbishop Ascendant of the Classical Church flees from Tives to Skadgard, while the fate of the (Currently Verren) Eastlands is debated over. Tivesra stabilizes, but the Daridese-An tAontan conflict escalates while the foreign lands of Vaestgard and Astravassia look hungrily upon the new states. The Bouchard Trading Company opens its doors for the first time after the revolution. A series of varying letters are sent out from The Free Kingdom of Wrin, eventually deciding on neutrality in the southern conflict, but mostly causing severe damage to the state's international diplomatic relations. 2, Spring - Ubleck is subjugated by An tAontas as is Elittany to Tivesra. The Free Kingdom of Wrin sends a formal announcement on diplomatic neutrality, with the intention of restoring her battered diplomacy. (At this point, Demonsul, the GM, was banned from his computer for a few months, resulting in a hiatus of about two months. During this time, many other City-States styled games appear.) 2, Early Autumn - Allerzeit and the Palaver Kingdom respectively battle against Vaestgard and Astravassia. Skadgard jumps to the defense of their ally, and also calls an informal crusade on Allerzeit for their attack. The Verren Republic sends aid to Skadgard and also joins the southern conflict, taking Saim, but the An tAontan armies take Ubleck to compensate. The Wesserian isles begin to be bombarded. 2, Late Autumn - The isles continue to be bombarded. The Verren Republic's forces in An tAontas are heavily damaged by some sort of tactical turn, in which the ruler loses an arm. the Battle of the Isles picks up. 2, Early Winter - The Palaver Kingdom takes Netelexia in their war against Astravassia. The southern conflict rages on as the Wesserian isles are pummeled by cannon-fire nonstop. Comrade Levozolern of Allerzeit loses a leg to a bear, taking a whole new view of the old saying, "break a leg, comrade!" The Western wall of the Free Kingdom of Wrin is built, while they declare war on An tAontas. Year 3 3, Late Winter - Allerzeit takes Gradholm against Vaestgard. Fort Berna, Fort Hert, Fort Ubleck, Fort Hydralas, and the Ivalo Docks are built. Tivesra finishes new roads connecting north and south, and finishes building the Eastern Wall, resulting in a bizzare backwards naming for the two sides of the mountain pass. An tAontas secures Ubleck again, as well as peace with the Verren republic and Daridan. Tivesra reconstructs their army, builds schools and academies, and introduces new currency. An tAontas sends an urgent warning about the Sultan's forces, revealing an incredibly large army coming from the south. 3, Early Spring - Fort Venden, Fort Derne, Fort Lokum, Fort Tymo, Baverih Docks, and Pumarne Docks are built. Allerzeit conquers the capital city of Skadgard, Vackholm. The Sultan of Andarassia begins to make advances into the north, and the Battle of the Isles rages on. Wrin also quickly declares peace with An tAontas. Stalsteingard is given over to the Ascendant Archbishopric, as Allerzeit converts to the Classical religion, through peace with Skadgard. Allerzöberfest is planned as an international holiday. 3, Late Spring - Allerzöberfest takes place with great success. The Wesserians are pushed off the map as Daridan and Tivesra secure naval bases on the islands, while the Sultan continues his assault on An tAontas. Allerzeit declares a crusade on Andravassia. The Free Kingdom of Wrin exchanges letters with Tivesra over a diplomatic ultimatum, leading to war. 3, Early Summer - The Palaver Kingdom takes Eus Netelexia, and The Battle of Fort Derne begins between the borders of Tivesra and the Free Kingdom of Wrin. The Sultan of Andarassia seems to make no progress. Category:Timeline Category:CS2